Forastera Bermellón
by Okami Varena
Summary: ‹‹Bien Kushina, tu ingreso a la Academia se efectuará en un mes, dándote suficiente tiempo para que te acoples a tu nueva forma de vida. Intenta hallar costumbre en tu hogar y como nueva Jinchuriki, también. Bienvenida a la Aldea.››
1. Primera Impresión

Forastera Bermellón: Primera Impresión.

‹‹_Bien Kushina, tu ingreso a la Academia se efectuará en un mes, dándote suficiente tiempo para que te acoples a tu nueva forma de vida. Intenta hallar costumbre en tu hogar y como nueva Jinchuriki, también. Bienvenida a la Aldea.››_

Esas fueron las palabras que la niña escuchó del Hokage mas unas cuantas indicaciones adicionales, como la hora de salida y entrada de la Academia, las actividades que se hacían y las pruebas cada Trimestre. De eso ya hace un mes…Sí, justamente hoy empezaría su curso lectivo. La Uzumaki maldecía a sus molestos signos de nerviosismo y al fastidioso Biju que batía en sus entrañas, pero muy principalmente le preocupaba algo en específico: la primera impresión. Así como lo oyen, a Kushina le parecía realmente estúpido caer en crisis por eso pues ella no era así, pero absolutamente nadie la conocía y eso la incomodaba, en Uzushio ella se podía despojar de sus cataduras "juiciosas" con facilidad; naturalmente, ella nació ahí, ya conocían sus mañas y carácter fuerte, impulsividad y muy especialmente su costumbre de parloteo a base de muletillas en ciertas ocasiones.

_-¡Esto es tan ridículo!-_ dijo entre dientes.

En frente de un espejo se intentaba peinar aunque fuera trenzada, pero su cabello resbaladizo, recto, rojo y bermellón se desenredaba por sí mismo.

Suspiró.

Comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez lo mismo _"Si tan sólo yo no tuviera este cabello… Si tan sólo no me costara hablar… Si tan sólo mi aldea estuviera bien… Si tan sólo…Si tan sólo…". _Aún tan agobiada, se tragó la inseguridad y se acabó de preparar, bajó a la cocina denotándose distraída y aún así comiendo más de lo normal a la hora del desayuno. Algo inusual a esas horas de día, sólo mostraba apetito voraz en las tardes.

_-Mi niña ¿te sucede algo?-_ preguntó Kazami.

_-N-No, nada 'ttebane!-_ Kushina bajó la mirada rápidamente.

_-¿'ttebane?... Hace mucho no oía eso ¿Estás nerviosa, hija?-_ Insistió su madre.

_-¿Qué? ¡Para nada 'ttebane!-_ Puntualizó la pelirroja.

_-Claro, tranquilízate…Todo estará bien-_ A esto último Kazami, llevándose a la boca un sorbo de té, sonriendo.

Kushina miró a su madre y rodó los ojos, no quería admitir que efectivamente el nerviosismo la carcomía. Terminó su abundante comida, de un solo trago terminó con su té y fue directo a la puerta. Con tal de no cruzarla tomó el picaporte incluso queriéndole poner atención a qué tan frío estaba el pomo. Imposible lo insólita que podía llegar a ser esa niña…

_-Kushina…-_ llamó su madre, comprendiendo a la violácea _–A pesar de todo eso que piensas, sigues siendo tú, así te quiero ¿sabes? No debes preocuparte, defiéndete y sé tú misma, no tengas miedo-_

_-Gracias madre-_ le dedicó una sonrisa colgante a Kazami, saliendo con nuevas fuerzas a la tan nombrada Academia de Konoha, también iba a ser la primera vez que saldría de su casa y trataría de ser observadora de todos los alrededores.

Afuera le esperaban dos altos mandos de la Aldea que la guiarían hasta el lugar determinado, la pelirroja trataba de marcar paso estando segura de sí misma. Estaban en el centro de la villa, ella miraba de izquierda a derecha _‹‹Aquí son algo ajetreados››_ se dijo. Veía tiendas, boticas, e incluso un local de Ramen, definitivamente tendría que ir ahí. Sonrió levemente por eso, debía contarle a su madre que ahora no necesariamente tenía que invertir su tiempo en hacer Shio Ramen casero, sería un alivio para ella.

_-Kushina-san, estamos prontos a llegar-_ pronunció de repente uno de su escolta. La Uzumaki tragó duro y asintió, sintiendo ardor más intenso en su estómago. Kyubi debía de estarse retorciendo de la risa, o eso pensó la ojipúrpura haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Zigzaguearon de izquierda a derecha varias veces, ya se podía ver de lejos la Academia, Kushina alzó una ceja. El lugar estaba más cerca de lo que creía. Pararon en seco, y sin dar tiempo de tomar bocanadas de aire, entraron, y los altos mandos dieron a un sensei –quien esperaba la llegada de la niña- el informe de ingreso sellado por Hokage-sama. El hombre le sonrió a la niña, quien lo miraba muy seriamente, frotándose sutilmente el estomago para calmarse, el sensei lo notó y se bajó a la altura de ella…

_-Kushina-chan, acompáñame…Iremos a presentarte-_ Ella asintió cabizbaja, con las manos entrelazadas atrás de su espalda.

Al abrir la puerta de la clase, Kushina se sintió levemente cegada por la luz de las paredes blancas. El sensei la invitó a pasar al frente. La pelirroja hizo una mueca al ver lo inquietos que estaban los estudiantes, creía que cerrarían la boca en el momento que ese hombre entrara, creía que el sembraría el terror. En cambio tuvo que escuchar un gran alarido más o menos así…

_-¡A VER TODOS! ¡A SUS ASIENTOS! ¡SILENCIO POR FAVOR!-_

Vaya.

Y entonces se mostró un silencio sepulcral en el que Kushina y el sensei estaban ahora inmersos, aunque se escuchaba uno que otro bisbiseo igualmente. La señorita entró con el semblante bajo, luego sintió que la mano del dómine tocaba su hombro, lo que la hizo mirar unos segundos al frente, sus ojos miraron maquinalmente hacia el frente y en el acto se toparon con unos extrañamente familiares cabellos dorados que destacaban entre la multitud. Entonces recordó…

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

Habían pasado tan sólo dos días de que Kushina se convirtiera en Jinchuriki. A la Uzumaki le parecía realmente regio el lugar donde se ubicaba su nuevo hogar: El Bosque de Cerezos. Su madre le había dicho que su padre buscó el lugar óptimo para que ellas dos vivieran a gusto, tratando de concordar mucho con sus complacencias y comodidad, Kushina lo agradecía, las flores de Cerezo le transmitían calma y serenidad a ese carácter explosivo suyo, la hacía reflexionar y pasar un buen rato, incluso le hacía recordar sus días en Uzushio. Era un día como cualquier otro, en el cual la niña pelirroja quería pasear por el sendero de pétalos suaves y sonrosados, caminaba con calma, tambaleando un poco como en una jugarreta y con sus blancas manos detrás de su espalda.

Subió a un árbol queriendo descansar en su copa, de todos modos ella no significaba mucho peso para el tronco. Pasó bastante rato ahí en un plan de "duerme Kushina, duerme", no quería acabar cayendo de sueño ahí, así que hábilmente bajó; su cabello se movía a merced de aire mismo, iba camino a su casa con la misma calma, respiraba profundamente…Detrás de ella se escuchaban pasos cortos y precisos, cada vez más resonantes. Miró hacia atrás. Se escondió detrás de las cortezas de varios árboles, sirviéndole de pantalla los pétalos que caían vagamente, parpadeó rápidamente varias veces y caminó sigilosamente hacia adelante, a lo lejos se denotaba una figura más o menos de su misma altura, que iba con aparente prisa. En lo que Kushina iba a reaccionar a quitarse del camino aquella figura le dio un empujón; eso no le pareció muy correcto, frunció el seño.

Alrededor de sí misma quedó la fragancia de aquella figura, como a una loción, un aroma diferente el cual –inmediatamente- repudió. Supo que era un niño incivil, tal vez. Farfulló un quejido de asco, aquél niño se detuvo en seco, la pudo escuchar, maquinalmente la Uzuamki atinó a esconderse, su cabello largo casi la delata por estar es aquél vaivén. Y en efecto, el niño logro ver aunque sea un destello carmesí. Al igual que ella logró ver un chispazo dorado al sentir aquél empujón.

* * *

><p>Kushina volvió en sí al escuchar unas fuertes palabras. Cayó en pánico levemente.<p>

_-Muy bien. Escuchen, tenemos una estudiante de transferencia que asistirá a nuestra Academia y…-_ fue interrumpido repentinamente

_-¡Soy Uzumaki Kushina 'dattebane!-_ gritó frenéticamente la pelirroja, para luego cubrirse la boca por instinto.

Uzumaki maldijo ese tic verbal una y mil veces. Sus expectativas de "Primera impresión" se derrumbaron y su objetivo de agradar también, puesto que su sola presencia bastó para encontrarle algo de que burlarse; en ésta ocasión, su cabello. _‹‹ ¡Lo sabía 'ttebane!››_ pensó decepcionada. Quería creer que todo iba bien, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiada estúpida fantasía para una _Forastera Bermellón_.

_-¡Mira su cabello!-_

_-¿Cómo puede alguien tener un cabello así?-_

_-¿De dónde has obtenido ése cabello rojo?-_

_-Su pelo es raro…-_

_-Yo no saldría con un cabello así-_

La bombardeaban cruelmente. Sólo se haló un poco su flequillo y se lo miró con tristeza y el seño fruncido. El docente se percató de esto y ordenó silencio y orden total, entonces Kushina volvió con uno de sus arrebatos, por alguna razón vino a su mente la imagen de Hokage-sama: Seria y fuerte. Después de todo ella era una niña y quería cerrarles el pico, de alguna manera sonar interesante y buscar aceptación. Toda la frustración la canalizó en una sola frase…

_-Yo… ¡Yo me convertiré en la primera mujer Hokage de Konoha!-_ gritó presionando sus puños, tensando los labios.

‹‹_Silencio incómodo›› _pensó. Se preparó para un estallido de carcajadas, pero en ése momento notó que en el epicentro de la clase alguien se levantaba. Ese niño entre muchos, el que era rubio y de pelo en punta le sonreía ampliamente, se llevó la mano derecha en puño al pecho, y suspiró para hacer un comentario.

_-¡Yo también quiero ser un gran Hokage, que será admirado por toda la Aldea!-_ Kushina alzó una ceja.

Ese pajizo no le agradaba. ¡Como si ése petulante, flacucho medio afeminado pudiera ser Hokage! No parecía nada independiente, alardeó mucho para su gusto, y esa mirada despreocupada simplemente le molestaba. Sentía un rechazo desde lo más profundo de su ser, para variar habían dos o tres asientos apenas que los separaban, aquella fragancia que sintió en el bosque de Cerezos llegó a su frente y la hacía torcer su cara en muecas.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada con su barbilla apoyada en sus palmas, soplando de cuando en cuando los cabellos lisos que se interponían ante sus ojos. Comenzaron a pasar lista. Inconscientemente ponía atención a todo el que levantaba la mano, al menos así sabría sus nombres, no tenía esperanzas de que le hablaran; ya la habían tachando de rara sin siquiera conocerla.

_-Uchiha Fugaku-_ respondió vagamente un pelinegro de expresión amargada, según su criterio.

_- Hyuga Hiashi y Hizashi -_ levantaron la mano dos copias ojiperlas.

_-Uchiha Mikoto-_ respondió amablemente una niña de cabello azabache, se percató de que Kushina la miraba y le otorgó una sonrisa. Kushina se exaltó, un poco… aliviada, debía admitir.

Y así continuó el sensei, conoció a varias personas de distintos Clanes que eran mencionados en Uzushio como aliados de Konohagakure: Uchiha, Nara, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Aburame, Akimichi e Inuzuka, por ejemplo. En ése corto tiempo ya conocía los nombres de casi todos…Sí, casi, porque el suspenso en esta historia nace en el momento en que escucho el tan infame…

_-Namikaze Minato-_

‹‹_Con que Namikaze Minato ¿eh?››_ se dibujó en su rostro ese retozo macabro que sólo la Princesa del Remolino podía hacer cuando tenía a alguien entre ojos. Le profesaba el más puro de los odios a ese niño, en el momento que el chico simplemente abrió la boca para tomar aire & responder, un grupo de "niñatas ridículas" -según la Uzumaki- comenzaron a suspirar tanto que parecía que se iban a ahogar o algo así; Kushina rodó los ojos _"Mira sus ojos" "Mira su cabello" "Es tan genial" _Todas esas tontas adulaciones la estaban cansando. Se formó una gran gota de sudor en su nuca, ¡Qué dramáticas!

_-¡Puaj!-_ dijo en forma de queja.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro de repente. Era Mikoto, quien muy jovialmente accedió a dirigirle la palabra. Kushina giró rápidamente, y le dedicó una sonrisa media.

_-¿Kushina-chan?-_ pronunció la Uchiha.

_-Sí, soy yo-_ respondió apenas Kushina, extrañada por ese "-chan".

_-No les hagas caso a esos niños, así son la mayoría-_ dijo Mikoto para animar.

_-Me doy cuenta 'ttebane-_ respondió furiosa aún, por unos segundos volvió la mirada a ese niño odioso y rubio, atiborrado de niños a su alrededor. Se notaba que era popular.

_-Si emm… ¿Te desagrada Minato-kun, cierto?-_ preguntó Mikoto. Quien aceptaba que Kushina era la única niña que conocía hasta ahora que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Le agradaba.

_-Pues, sí. ¿A ti no?-_ preguntó la pelirroja, con una venita saltada en la frente.

_-Bueno, es un chico muy serio, sin embargo muy servicial y aplicado. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablarle mucho, pero Fugaku dice que es agradable-_ respondió.

Esa pequeña conversación se acabó en el momento en que Fugaku llamó a Mikoto a la salida para ir a casa. Sin embargo en un futuro abriría paso a una amistad. En el momento que la Uchiha se retiró, Kushina se levantó y pronto fue rodeada por un grupo de niños burlones, la muchachita lograba quitarse pero se lo impedían. Los niños comenzaban a reírse, pues Kushina se veía muy débil y vulnerable. En un segundo la comenzaron a hostilizar con frases un poco desalentadoras, pues ahora Uzumaki Kushina tenía un apodo, que para su mala suerte, le iba perfecto, y eso le daba rabia…

_-¡Tomate-san! ¡Desde hoy te diremos Tomate!-_ dijo cruelmente un niñato.

_-Tienes una cara redonda y cabello rojo ¡Justo como un Tomate!-_ prosiguió otro niño, señalándola despectivamente.

_-¡Como si un Tomate pudiera convertirse en Hokage!-_ Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Kushina. Sin embargo, seguían.

_-¡Yo odio los tomates. Nunca los como en mi ensalada!-_ Ya se comenzaba a sentir la mala aura de la Uzumaki, se tensó completamente y apretó sus puños. Mirando fijamente a un solo punto y con una ceja arqueada.

_-¡Un tomate que todos odian jamás podrá convertirse en Hokage!-_ concluyeron, riendo al unísono.

A lo lejos, Minato -quien estaba hablando con otro niño- escuchó esto y miró a Kushina, escondiendo una leve e inconsciente preocupación. Kushina lo notó, y abrió de par en par sus orbes púrpura ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir ser humillada al frente de él! Se puso roja de la rabia, bajo la mirada y presiono los dientes, lo que abrió paso a otra burla

_-¡Mira, se pone roja!- _comentó un niño _-¡Es el festival del Tomate, hora de cosechar!-_ concluyó, halándola del cabello. Eso la enfureció, y mucho.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y sintió que su estómago ardía, seguro hasta Kyubi deseaba que sacara su lado sanguinario contra esos niños. Giró sobre sus talones y tomó del antebrazo al castaño, con la más temblé expresión de odio jamás vista. El niñato se exaltó un segundo, no sabía lo que le esperaba, a Kushina le hervía la sangre ahora, y cobraría su venganza ahora mismo "defiéndete" dijo su madre… y eso es lo que haría.

_-Tú… ¿A quién le dices eso? Ahora escucha… ¡A mí tampoco me gustan los tomates 'ttebane!- _gritó furiosa. Tomo al castaño y la lazó lejos, tumbando a los otros también. Se puso encima de uno y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, sentía que sus puños sangrarían, pero poco le importaba, ya estaba harta y no podía quedarse quieta sintiéndose pisoteada.

_-¡Sígueme llamando Tomate y verás!-_ repetía.

De pronto cedió, y escuchó unos siseos y risas. Volteó, era Minato, esta vez no se iba a quedar callada, estaba totalmente consumida en rabia _‹‹¡No le basta con ver semejante madriza!››_ pensó para sí. Era otro más del montón de idiotas, después de todo…

_-¿De qué te ríes? ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!-_ gruñó.

Minato inmediatamente se estremeció, abrió ampliamente los ojos y cerró la boca, cabizbajo.

Ese día fue para la historia, así, el Tomate los aplastó a todos sin piedad. Su sangre aún ardía. Era el nacimiento del temible _Habanero Sangriento_. Esa melena que se movía y los dejaba a todos medio muertos, le agradaba ese nuevo apodo. Ahora ganaba sus batallas como _Habanero-sama_.

* * *

><p>¡Segundo Fic!<p>

Repito: Los personajes de Naruto  _NO_ me pertenecen, todos los © van para Masashi Kishimoto.

A partir de aquí baso los fics en los capítulos 246, 247, 248 y (creo…) 249 de la misma serie.

El personaje "Kazami Uzumaki" es de mi creación.

Nos vemos en la segunda parte ^^

¡Ciao!


	2. Su alteza vandálica

Forastera Bermellón: Su alteza vandálica.

En casi un año que había pasado luego del ingreso a la Academia de Kushina, todo había cambiado drásticamente. La tan mencionada en las bocas de los ahora nómadas ex aldeanos de Uzushio por todo el Mundo Ninja como "Princesa del Remolino" era muy distinta a sobremanera, en sí misma se tejió una coraza impenetrable producto de las burlas. Su carácter –ya fuerte de por sí- se volvió más letal, ahora era alguien terriblemente áspera, incluso hasta sádica y su desempeño académico bajaba, pasaba metida en peleas, siempre con sus vestiduras sucias y un vendaje o morete en su cuerpo, su tic verbal se volvía más frecuente con escasa diferencia de ser permanente.

Sí, paso de ser una aristócrata dedicada a…_Su alteza vandálica_.

En pleno equinoccio de primavera se notaba una melena extensa moviéndose al viento, era la primera vez que la niña de ojos violáceos se daba cuenta de que en ciertos momentos el chackra de _Kyubi no Youko_ se impregnaba y levantaba nueve mechones rojos de su cabeza. Estaba harta de todo eso, y aunque fuera implacable peleando a manos desnudas le dolía mucho que todavía no fuera aceptada en Konoha; aún sintiendo eso siempre, no lo demostraba…_‹‹ ¡Odio todo esto, lo odio!›› _corría errante por el Bosque de Cerezos, camino a su casa, su cabello aún se mantenía elevado y una gota incolora que andaba por su mejilla derecha se notaba poco por los pétalos en flor que caían de los árboles. Recordó porque marcaba paso tan rápido a su hogar.

_~Flashback~_

Algunos niños de su clase se habían dado cuenta que Kushina venía de una aldea ahora arcaica que fue acabada por la guerra, que su padre había muerto y que su madre permanecía en casa sin necesidad de salir, varios lugareños divulgaban esa historia, que en realidad era cierta. Lo que no sabían era que la pelirroja fue una noble, el pilar de su nación, que tenía sangre azul, sangre real…Pero nada de eso podía decir aunque fuera algo que posiblemente los callaría, vino a Konoha con para una cosa aparte de ser Jinchuriki: Comenzar una nueva vida, fuera de peligro & sin un título real. Sí, simplemente porque sus padres ya no tenían que territorio heredarle para gobernar.

Como ya era de esperarse todos los días, un grupo de niños la rodeó para atacarla verbalmente, francamente la Uzumaki los creía masoquistas; es decir, apenas la mañana tras anterior les dio una gran paliza –con contusiones de cortesía- y ese día también…

_-Miren a quién tenemos por acá… ¡Tomate-san!-_ dijo unos de los infantes, mientras tomaba el rojo cabello casi con asco.

_-¡La niña a quién su propia aldea echó, por su culpa todo un País quedó en la miseria!-_ rió inhumanamente un pelinegro.

_-¡El Tomate que da mala suerte, nadie la quiere!-_ concluyó un estudiante.

Esas palabras le llegaron como puñaladas y golpes al estómago, se mordió el labio inferior de la furia, tensó sus puños y se abrió paso bruscamente para salir de ahí. Resonaron risas al unísono de todos –o casi todos- los estudiantes. Kushina se dirigía a su casa, con el autoestima por los suelos, golpeada por las últimas palabras y el recuerdo de su padre.

Por esa razón ahora estaba en medio del sendero de árboles de Cerezo. Fue detenida por un joven que salió de entre los rollizos troncos cafés del Bosque, portaba una cinta en su frente con una placa de plata que traía tallado el símbolo de la Aldea Ocultas tras la Hoja _‹‹ ¿¡Quién demonios es éste 'ttebane?!›› _subió una ceja e hizo un mohín, eso le daba mala espina, parecía un ninja iniciado. Veía venir otra pelea.

En efecto, eso sucedería…

_-¿Eres tú quien siempre hace llorar a mi hermano menor?-_ Kushina inmediatamente vio salir detrás del tipo a aquel impertinente que la humilló el primer día de clases. Suspiró profundamente y musitó una queja.

_-¡Es porque siempre se mete conmigo! ¡Además es un cobarde abusivo 'ttebane!-_ lo acuso la pelirroja, apuntándolo con el índice. El tipo miraba a su hermano casi indignado, porque se dejaba abusar de una débil niña. Seguido, el joven cambió de tema señalando su cinta y jactándose.

_-Mira, soy un gennin… ¿Genial, no?-_ dijo el tipo castaño -y tengo que le enseñarles una lección a las personas que lastiman a mi hermano menor- concluyó, sonándose los nudillos.

Se dirigió hacia ella, rápidamente, persiguiéndola. Kushina habilidosamente subió a la copa de un árbol para no ser alcanzada, pero algo distrajo su atención, el ver un kunai real tan de cerca la entretuvo demasiado, para cuando volvió en sí y dio una voltereta el Gennin estaba demasiado contiguo. Lo quiso tumbar con el antebrazo pero en el momento que el cuerpo toco el suelo se esfumó y tomó su verdadera forma, un tronco. _‹‹ ¿Nani?››_ pensó sorprendida la ojipúrpura. Se quedó estática al bajar del árbol.

_-¿No sabes ni reconocer un Jutsu de Sustitución? ¡Sigues siendo sólo una mocosa!-_ Le apareció por atrás, con expresión infame.

Acto seguido, golpeó a Kushina a nivel de la clavícula, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo, se sostuvo con las manos, pero una zancada la hizo desplomarse completamente. Sin piedad la tomó del cabello con dureza, no se detuvo ni siquiera tras hacer escuchado los farfulles de dolor de la noble, fruncía el seño cada vez más y más, se tensó de pies a cabeza y su estómago ardía a más no poder. Gruñía esbozos de ira pura, y luego fue totalmente detonada, al escuchar las siguientes palabras, sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo y un calor corporal indescriptible…

_-Estos cabellos son lisos y duros como hilos…Un cabello como éste es horrible…-_ el hermano menor rió despiadado.

Inmediatamente Kushina paró su lamento, dos pequeñas gotas incoloras bajaban sincronizadas por sus mejillas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y tragó duro.

_-A mí… ¡A mí tampoco me gusta mi cabello!-_ se fue apartando poco a poco de aquél abusador, sin importar que le doliera al halar su cabello carmesí, se arrancaban uno por uno, hasta que el tipo se quedó con un puñado de ellos en las manos. El joven quedó estupefacto, mientras Kushina saltaba alto, queriéndolo taclear, y lo logró. Estando encima de él, lo apuñeteaba, continuó hablando con lágrimas en sus ojos…

_-… ¡Pero aún con este cabello, sigo siendo yo! ¡¿Qué demonios puedo hacer?!-_ tomó aire, sollozando _–Sigo…siendo... ¡yo!-_ se apartó del Gennin, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para querer escapar con el rabo entre las piernas. Pero antes, terminando sus crueldades quiso decirle algo a Kushina, asqueado.

_- ¡F-Forastera! ¡Como si una forastera pudiera convertirse en Hokage!-_ gritó el joven, ahogado en nervios, quien lanzó los mechones del cabello de la Uzumaki en frente de ella, despectivo. El hermano menor sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, sí, esa era Uzumaki Kushina en todo su esplendor. Con sus falanges lastimadas de tanto impactar al castaño.

‹‹ _¡E-E-Es el Habanero Sangriento! ¡Auxilio!››_

Kushina se mantuvo cabizbaja al ver a los hermanos corriendo como los cobardes que eran, pero una vez que no lo vio su semblante cambió. Giró sobre sus talones para marcharse, pero algo la distrajo…El mismo filamento rubio que vio cuando llegó a la Aldea pasó frente a sus ojos, el mismo aroma de esa vez, arriba de la copa de un árbol. Miró todo desde un principio, alguien observaba absolutamente todo.

_-¡Tú!-_ arqueó una ceja al verlo. Era Namikaze Minato, quién con una expresión un tanto apenada la miraba de frente con sus orbes azul intenso. _-¿¡Vienes a burlarte acaso?! ¡¿No me ayudarás porque soy una forastera?!-_

_-Yo…-_ intentó articular el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por una furiosa _Alteza vandálica_

_-¡Creo que estás de acuerdo con ellos también!-_ remató, casi quedándose sin aliento. Resoplando.

Minato tan sólo giró la cabeza, observando cómo se alejaba más y más…A medida que menos la denotaba la Uzumaki lloriqueaba con más intensidad, pero a boca cerrada, muy enmudecida. Las gotas incoloras y tibias de sus lagrimales las apartaba el viento agresivo de su rostro, y su cabello bailoteaba. La Princesa del Remolino llegó al frente del Monumento a los Hokages, y algo rabiada y colérica dijo al aire, como si confiara en que alguien en éste mundo la pudiera entender…

_-Es porque no quiero ser una forastera…-_ calló un segundo, susurrándolo _-…Es porque quiero que ésta Aldea sea mi hogar…Ésa es la razón por la que dije eso.- _encorvó sus cejas, reanudando _-¿¡Quién querría convertirse en Hokage de todas maneras!?-_

Ella odiaba su cabello. Pero a raíz de ciertas circunstancias no muy lejanas, cambiaría de opinión sobre él.

Al día siguiente Kushina se levantó, siendo solicitada por su madre en el Salón comedor para hablar de cierto tema específico; acordaron que por un lapso de tiempo la pelirroja continuaría su entrenamiento y educación académica en casa, pues sus calificaciones bajaron considerablemente y Kazami no entendía por qué todo el tiempo debía correr para curar las heridas de su hija peleonera. Definitivamente necesitaba una reforma, debía volver a hacer de su hija lo que antes era, y explotar las aptitudes que tenía al menos hasta que se convirtiera en una Gennin y fuera a su primera misión.

En efecto. Esa medida no tomaría dos semanas, ni dos meses…Fueron 3 años, a los que sólo asistió a la Academia en persona para hacer el examen final. Con permiso de Hokage fue que la dejaron proseguir con toda su formación en casa, entrenada por su propia madre, focalizándose en el manejo de técnicas ninja a la perfección. Así fue como tras un duro entrenamiento, se ganó el título de Gennin a los 10 años.

Pero hubo algo que su Uzumaki Kazami pasó por alto: Era la primera vez que su hija salía más allá de las puertas de Konohagakure. La prueba final se efectuaba en el Bosque de la Muerte, y eso conllevaría a muchos problemas, tomando en cuenta que a pesar de que Uzushio ya no decía "presente", Kushina seguía teniendo sangre real, un chackra y tipo de Ninjutsu único…Era algo que ninguna aldea contraria podía pasar por alto; además, también se rumoraba que la joven Uzumaki era la nueva Jinchuriki después de Mito-sama, podían utilizarlo a su favor. Era algo que específicamente la región de Kumogakure sabía.

Esperarían el momento óptimo para hacer su movida, durante toda la prueba siguieron a la niña ojipúrpura, debían elaborar un plan de acción, y eso tomaría un par de semanas. Al menos Kushina celebraría –por el momento- su acenso sin preocupaciones, pero no duraría mucho.

‹‹_Debemos ser cautelosos, estudiar bastante bien los movimientos de las actuales conocidas Uzumaki, día y noche. Cuando sea el momento adecuado, invadiremos y traeremos a la Princesa del Remolino con nosotros…›› _

Capítulo final de "Forastera Bermellón" ^^

Tiene algunas alteraciones si comparamos el capítulo en anime en una que otra parte, pero así se lo imaginó mi cabeza xD

Ejerzo mis Derechos sobre el personaje "Uzumaki Kazami" y rectifico los © a Masashi Kishimoto sobre los otros personajes.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
